Someday
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Blaine wanders off in the book store, and Kurt finds him reading to little kids. Basically adorable fluff. Early!Klaine.


_Someday_

* * *

"I have to run over to the restroom. I'll meet you back here, okay, sweetie?" Kurt kissed his boyfriend's cheek, not waiting for an answer before he dashed towards the back of the store to find the bathrooms.

Blaine smiled and touched his cheek, getting goose bumps from the sensation Kurt's kiss left behind. He decided he'd wander around a bit, looking around at the books and book-related merchandise in the store. The book store was one of Blaine's favorite places to go; he loved the fresh smell of a new book, he loved to pick up a random novel to see what it was about, and he loved it all even more when he was there with Kurt.

He found himself wandering into the section labeled _Storytelling _by a sign dangling above the area. He smiled curiously and took a closer look. He saw several young children gathered in a circle on a colorful carpet, taking turns telling stories or reading from their book. It was so adorable and Blaine couldn't help but grin.

When a brunette girl finished telling her story, Blaine decided to take a seat on the carpet, smiling sweetly at the kids. "Hey, guys," he said.

"Hi," said the same little girl who'd just been telling a story. She smiled brightly at him. "What's your story, Mr. Stranger?" she asked with an innocent sweetness that Blaine hadn't seen in a long time. He smiled softly.

"I might put you all to sleep with my story," he said jokingly. He received a few giggles around the circle. "My name's Blaine. And I might not have a story of my own, but I do have my very favorite book. Do you want me to read it to you?"

They all nodded eagerly. "What is it?" a few of them asked.

"It's called _Cinderella_," he said, pulling said book off of the shelf from behind him. A few of the girls gasped excitedly.

"That's my _favorite!_" the brunette said. "Will you read it? Please, please, please?"

"Of course."

So he started reading to them, speaking animatedly and making wide, ridiculous gestures to keep them all interested. They all seemed to be enjoying it and he loved that he could make them all smile.

Meanwhile, Kurt was looking around where he'd told Blaine to meet him, and he didn't see his boyfriend. He checked a few areas where he thought he might've gone, but he finally found him in the _Storytelling _section of the store. He was about to tell his boyfriend that they had to leave, but he didn't want to interrupt. He watched as Blaine excitedly told a group of young children the story of how Cinderella lost her shoe and fell in love with the Prince Charming. The kids were all thoroughly entertained and Blaine was having the time of his life.

When Blaine finished the story, he looked behind him and saw Kurt, his grin somehow managing to grow wider when he did. He stood up and went to grab Kurt's hand. "Hey, you," he said softly.

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand affectionately. They'd only recently started dating, but every day brought new little quirks and qualities out of Blaine for Kurt to see and fall in love with. This was one of them. Seeing the way Blaine interacted with those kids made Kurt fall in love with him all over again.

"Hi," he said instead of voicing his quickly-developing feelings. He felt his cheeks heat up when Blaine pecked his cheek suddenly before turning to introduce him to his new friends.

"Guys, this is Kurt. Remember how I told you about Kurt? How he's my Prince Charming?" Kurt's cheeks flamed brighter.

A few of the kids nodded, and some of the older girls (they looked like they were close to eleven) were smiling at them. Blaine thought they probably knew exactly what he meant by that.

"Anyway!" Kurt coughed, chuckling. "We should get going, Blaine. My dad is expecting us home for Friday Night Dinner."

Blaine's smile softened; he loved being included in their family dinners because he knew that the tradition was really special in the Hummel household. To be a part of that meant the world to him.

"Okay." He turned to the kids and waved, smiling brightly at them. "Bye, guys. It was a pleasure meeting you all."

With that, they left, getting in Kurt's car and driving back to the Hummel home.

"That was amazing how you were with those kids," Kurt commented, breaking the silence once they were parked in the driveway. "They all loved you."

Blaine smiled over at him. "I love kids. I want to be a dad someday. I'd probably spoil them so much and I'd teach them how to play piano—if they wanted to, of course. It'd be amazing."

Kurt was surprised by his own thoughts, his mind bringing up pictures of him and Blaine together, married, living in a house and playing with their son or daughter and watching them grow up. He imagined doing all of that with Blaine and more.

It may have been early for such feelings to arise, but they were there nonetheless.

What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I just got this idea because I saw a picture of a guy with curly hair sitting in a book store or library or whatever reading and being all cute. So I had to write it with Klaine, naturally. Hope it's not too out of order. **

**Love you, my lovelies! **

**Review please :)**


End file.
